Bella claridad
by pieldehuracan
Summary: Porque el corazón de Sasuke estaba teñido del color de la venganza y la única persona capaz de calmar su furia era Naruto./One-shot


La noche era más oscura y cerrada de lo normal. El viento soplaba y las copas de los árboles bailaban a su compás. Ni siquiera un caliente cuenco de _ramen_ mitigaba el frío que sentía en su cuerpo, por mucho empeño que pusiera Naruto en animarla a comer. Sakura esa noche no tenía apetito, ni siquiera para comerse el _hanami dango_ que Naruto había solicitado a Teuchi especialmente para ella. El ánimo que había sentido durante todo el día había disminuido junto con la luz del sol y para la hora de la cena ya ni siquiera se sentía dispuesta para poder mantener el hilo de conversación de Naruto. La kunoichi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Desde hacía unos días sentía una extraña sensación que le revolvía el estómago, sabía algo estaba mal y desde que internaron a Sasuke en el hospital de Konoha las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. La personalidad del moreno, ya de por sí fría y distante, se había teñido de un halo de oscuridad mucho más notorio y la rabia contenida del joven se había visto desbordada varias veces, pagando su frustración con Naruto.

_Naruto…_

Naruto también estaba raro. Lo notaba. Sakura nunca se había caracterizado por ser una chica tonta, al contrario. Siempre había sido la más inteligente en la academia, siendo la primera tanto en las clases teóricas como en el control del chakra. No, ella no era tonta. Tenía intuición. Y si su intuición no la jugaba una mala pasada, creía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto durante los últimos días y el porqué de la conversación, que estaban manteniendo esa noche. Si es que podía llamarse de tal forma, porque el único que parecía desahogarse era el rubio. La joven ninja se limitaba a remover su cuenco de fideos instantáneos y a mirarlos fijamente como si no hubiese nada más interesante en el mundo.

Sakura estaba prácticamente segura de Naruto no podía sacarse de la cabeza el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke. A ella también le preocupaba el repentino cambio de humor del azabache y por eso sabía que Naruto necesitaba liberarse de toda esa carga emocional que guardaba en su interior. Pero ella esa noche no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para poder expresarle a Naruto su más sincera comprensión. La kunoichi estaba empezando a comprender muchas cosas esos últimos días y necesitaba mucho tiempo a solas para poder procesar la amalgama de emociones que le habían sido arrojados como un cubo de agua fría en pleno invierno.

El amor que sentía por Sasuke según avanzaban los días se tornaba demasiado doloroso. Cuando el equipo siete se formó su comportamiento había sido infantil e inmaduro, reclamando la atención del moreno hasta la extenuación y despreciando los sentimientos nobles de Naruto. Pero eso había cambiado, Sakura había madurado y sus sentimientos también ¿Era demasiado egoísta al reclamarlo? Sabía que nunca había tenido en cuenta lo que el propio Sasuke sentía, nunca se había parado a pensar que él también tenía sentimientos, que se negaba a mostrar en público, pero que existían en lo más hondo de su ser. Nunca había pensado en ello porque siempre había estado más preocupada por competir contra cualquier joven que se le cruzase por el amor del moreno. Había estado siempre más preocupada por saberse superior al resto, con más posibilidades, que por sus propios sentimientos y había dejado de lado todo lo demás. Se sentía despreciable.

Pero Sakura había cambiado, ya no era la misma Sakura de siempre. Había madurado y abierto los ojos a la realidad. Se había vuelto más perspicaz y observadora que antaño. Sakura se había propuesto comenzar a observar a Sasuke con otros ojos e intentar descubir cuáles eran las cosas que más fascinaban a Sasuke o, por el contrario, las cosas que detestaba.

Desde por la mañana cuando los tres se reunían en el puente hasta que sus misiones finalizaban, cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada acción del moreno eran analizados detenidamente por la kunoichi. Sasuke se limitaba a finalizar las misiones a la perfección, y el resto del día lo dedicaba a entrenar hasta la extenuación. Pero algo que sorprendió a Sakura fue descubir a que dedicaba Sasuke su tiempo libre cuando ni luchaba, ni entrenaba. Cada tarde cuando el sol se ponía, Sasuke se dedicaba a mirar el mar desde el muelle. El moreno se sentaba sobre las viejas y semiroídas tablas de madera, metía los pies en el agua salada y alzaba el rostro, dejando que la suave brisa marina le acariciase el rostro. Sin lugar a dudas estaba segura de que observaba uno de los momentos más íntimos del azabache, en los que él se sentía completamente ausente y libre, sin ninguna atadura. Sakura se sentía completamente cautivada contemplando aquella escena, tanto que tardó en darse cuenta del nuevo personaje que había entrado en escena. Naruto avanzaba lentamente por la pasarela para alcanzar la posición del Uchiha. La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos, mirando extrañada como el rubio se sentaba junto a Sasuke y este, apenas sintió la cercanía de su compañero, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro. La mirada de Naruto sobre la hermosa oscuridad de Sasuke. La mirada de Sasuke sobre la bella claridad de Naruto. Así durante horas. Sin decirse nada.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura deseó fervientemente que se la tragase la tierra, porque en realidad quería creer que sus sospechas eran inciertas. Porque aquello era tan irreal e imposible, tenía que serlo. Sólo habían sido miradas, sólo eso. Sí. No podía ser de otra forma.

Aquella sensación incomoda en el estómago renació e involuntariamente, por puro acto reflejo, apartó con brusquedad su cuenco de _ramen_ y se levantó como un resorte de su asiento en el Ichiraku.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, Naruto.

Naruto alzó el rostro de su plato y la miró con esos ojos tan hermosamente azules. Y sin quererlo sintió como retrocedía en el tiempo hacia aquel día, en el que Sasuke y Naruto se contemplaban en el más profundo de los silencios sobre el muelle. Sus miradas cargadas de algo a lo que ni ella misma era capaz de poner nombre. La kunoichi bufó frustrada. Lo mejor sería pagar la cuenta, irse a casa e intentar abstraerse del mundo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Sakura-chan?- Naruto esbozó una gran sonrisa tan hermosa, que sintió como se helaba su sangre y su corazón. _¿Qué fueron de tus sentimientos por mí, Naruto? ¿Siguen ahí? ¿Tendremos la oportunidad de intentarlo?_- A estas horas las calles son peligrosas…

-No, gracias. Quiero estar sola esta noche…

Y despidiéndose de su amigo emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. La kunoichi miró a la luna que brillaba en el cielo sintiéndose la persona más desgraciada del mundo.

Era más de media noche. No había pasado ni media hora desde que había compartido mesa con Naruto en el Ichiraku y ahora estaba allí. Sola. A unos pasos de la salida de la aldea. Haciendo lo que su corazón le dictaba. Llevaba unos diez minutos esperando y por momentos confió en que su corazonada se quedase en eso, una mera y simple intuición sin fundamento. Pero se equivocó. A lo lejos le vio. Su paso lento y constante, al igual que su decisión. Sakura sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus pequeños hombros. Era pesado, muy pesado y ella cada vez se sentía más pequeña e insignificante. Estaba demasiado cansada.

-Es más de media noche…- él se frenó en seco.- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí, Sakura?

La kunoichi sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Sasuke. Apartó su mirada del joven azabache, turbada.

-Este es el único camino... para salir de la aldea.- esquivó la pregunta.

-Deberías irte a tu casa.-musitó el moreno mientras reemprendía su camino.

Sakura no lo soportó más. Todos los sentimientos que se había guardado las últimas semanas, todas esas revelaciones y descubrimientos que habían hecho de sus últimos días una auténtica pesadilla, todo eso brotó con una fuerza animal de su interior. Las espesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y todas esas palabras, que quiso guardar con llave fluyeron con súbita brusquedad.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?- lloró la pelirosa.- ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?

Silencio.

-¿Por qué te callas siempre?- bramó furiosa.

Silencio.

-¡Nunca compartes nada conmigo!

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo?- preguntó asqueado.- No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Sakura. El dolor que sentía no podía ser peor que el de cientos de shurikens acuchillándola por completo, estaba segura. Su dolor había calado más hondo que un kunai atravesando su corazón.

-Siempre me has odiado, desde el principio- suspiró.- ¿Te acuerdas del día que se formó nuestro equipo? Tú y yo, ese día, también estábamos aquí. Ese día…- la voz de la joven se quebró.

-No me acuerdo.

La joven se tragó las lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Me lo imaginaba.- suspiró.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero fue el día en que empezó todo.-sonrió con tristeza rememorado aquel instante.- Tú, yo…-dudó.-Naruto…

Sakura notó como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó ante la mención del rubio.

-Juntos nos ocupamos de muchas misiones.-continuó.-Lo pasamos mal y fue bastante duro…pero, lo más importante de todo es que éramos felices.- la kunoichi miró al azabache, sus ojos jade reflejaban la intensa claridad de la luna.- Sé lo que pasó con tu familia…-añadió.- Sasuke, la venganza no hace feliz a nadie, a nadie.

-Yo no soy como vosotros.-respondió el moreno.-Mi camino es completamente opuesto. Mi corazón ha elegido la venganza.- sentenció.

Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron, sintiendo como su corazón se resquebrajaba y partía en infinitos pedazos. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso, nunca. Pensó en Naruto. _Oh, Naruto ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?_

-Yo nunca seré como Naruto o como tú.

-¿Es que piensas volver a la soledad Sasuke?- gritó frustrada.- Una vez me dijiste que lo pasaste mal estando solo, ahora lo entiendo. Al final pude entenderte.

Sasuke se giró y frunció los ojos escudriñándola, completamente, con su mirada glacial.

-Yo tengo amigos y familia, pero… Si te perdiera Sasuke… Me sentiría muy sola.- lloró.- Te amo Sasuke, siempre te he amado.

La kunoichi sentía aquello que le quedaba de su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. La mirada de Sasuke en ningún momento de su discurso había bajado de intensidad, era tan dura y cortante que parecía querer entrar en lo más recóndito de su mente para poder encontrar algo, no sabía muy bien el qué. De repente sus ojos se desviaron a la luna, llena y redonda. Estaba especialmente hermosa esa noche. Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke titilaron y se desnudaron ante tan bella claridad. Sonrió. Una sonrisa triste. Sakura no dejó de preguntarse en qué estaría pensando el moreno _¿Piensas en él Sasuke? ¿Desearías que fuera él pidiéndote que te quedaras? _De repente, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la llorosa kunoichi.

-Sigues siendo una molestia.

El joven ninja se giró, sin dudar, y reemprendió su marcha.

-¡No!- chilló Sakura.- ¡Si te vas te juro que gritaré!

Silencio. El azabache desapareció de su vista y ella se paralizó. Una suave corriente de aire le acarició la nuca, una respiración suave y constante. Sintió como las fibras de su ser se estremecían. Nunca se había sentido tan asustada, tan emocionada y tan fascinada como en aquel instante.

-Sakura.-susurró el moreno.-Gracias.

Fue entonces cuando supo que el corazón de Sasuke jamás le pertenecería, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo haría. Porque el corazón del azabache estaba teñido del color de la venganza y la única persona capaz de calmar su furia era Naruto. De repente un dolor intenso se extendió por su cerebro. Todo se volvió negro.


End file.
